


Two bloods mingled

by blakefancier



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Horror, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avon has something inside of him and he wants it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two bloods mingled

**Author's Note:**

> Mpreg isn't always fluffy bunnies and nurseries.

Avon followed the doctor through the dense flora, stumbling over the roots and overgrown plants underfoot. The doctor was frantic, tugging on his arm and shooting concerned glances at him.

"It's just a bit further now. Then we'll be in place. Your friend promised to be there."

Avon gasped, trying to catch his breath. He wished he could curl up on the ground, and sleep. "Blake isn't my friend. And he'll be there. He is unsettling in his reliability."

"I don't think anyone is following us." Her movements were jerky and her hair had slowly made its way to freedom from the usual ponytail she wore. She looked almost human, could almost be human, except for the ring of green around the irises of her eyes.  
Suddenly Avon's whole body spasmed and he bit back a cry. He would have fallen except that she held him steady. For that, he ignored the way his skin crawled when she touched him.

"It's not--" He couldn't keep the fear from his voice.

"No, no! You have a few weeks yet. It won't leave until it can sustain itself without your help." She reverently touched his belly.

He snarled and jerked from her touch.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"So you say."

"But you don't believe me." She took a few steps back.

"I'm here, aren't I?" He wiped the sweat from his face and began to move on. The sooner he was free from this planet, the better. She silently followed him. But then, he thought, what could she say that would make the situation better?

Ten minutes later they entered a small clearing and she looked around. "I don't see them. You don't think they were delayed?"

"They're here." Avon stilled and listened. Then he turned to a particularly thick patch of trees. "Are you going to have us wait here all day? There are people after us."

"There usually are." Jenna and a young man with curly hair stepped out from the foliage. Both of them had their weapons trained at them. "Hello, Avon. You look like hell. Who is this?" She glanced at the doctor.

"An ally." He looked at the boy and raised an eyebrow. "Who's this?"

Jenna gave the boy a sour look. "We picked up another pilot."

The boy's grin made Avon uneasy; he had too many teeth.

"My name's Tarrant."

"Good for you." Avon took the teleport bracelets from Jenna and placed them on himself and the doctor. Jenna called for teleport, and Avon felt the familiar tingle on his skin. Between one breath and the next, they were on the Liberator. Avon's gaze immediately went to Blake.

Jenna sprang into action. "I'll take us out of here."

"No! Not yet, Blake." Avon did not look at the doctor. "There's an Andromedan base on the planet. We have to destroy it."

The doctor let out a small cry, but Avon clenched her arm hard in warning.

Blake frowned and looked into Avon's eyes. After a moment, he nodded. "All right."

Avon let out a sigh and followed Jenna to the flight deck. The space between his shoulders itched as he walked away; he knew that Blake was watching him, watching him and trying to figure out what was wrong. Avon felt a slight thrill at knowing Blake would never guess.

Avon brushed past Vila and Cally, ignoring their greetings, and moved to the weapons station. He checked the detector's scanners and programmed the coordinates.

The doctor rushed to his side. "Don't do this, Avon. You don't have to do this."

"Zen, clear the neutron blasters for firing." At Zen's 'confirmed,' he began firing. The next thing he knew Blake had grabbed his wrist.

"That's enough, Avon." Blake's voice was soft. "You're draining the energy banks."

He nodded and leaned back against the chair.

"Let's get you to medical."

Avon opened his mouth to protest, but Blake had already grabbed his arm, a determined look on his face. He swallowed down the lump in his throat and allowed himself to be led away.

Vila, Cally, and of course, the doctor, followed them. He could have done without the entourage, but could not find it in himself to protest. He was tired, so damn tired of fighting, struggling. They would learn the truth sooner or later.

Once in the medical unit, Blake helped him onto the examination bed. Blake looked deep in thought and that was always dangerous. "There were no patrol ships in the area. What sort of military facility doesn't have defenses? Avon, what did we destroy?"

"It wasn't a military facility," the doctor replied. She hesitated when Avon glared at her. "You need care."

"Who are you?" Blake frowned, then he turned to Avon. "What's going on?"

Avon shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It was an Andromedan research facility." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "My name is Doctor Sweizel."

"You were both prisoners?"

Doctor Sweizel shook her head. "I was a part of the research team."

"You're an Andromedan?" Blake took a step back, his eyes widening. The others took it just as badly. Cally reached out and grabbed a small laser scalpel. Vila yelped and hid behind Cally.

"It's all right." Avon lay back on the table and clenched his hands. "She helped me escape."

"I didn't like what was being done to the prisoners. It was torture."

Blake glanced at Cally and gave a small nod; she put down the scalpel. "And what was being done to the prisoners?"

"You must understand, our leaders did not expect you to last so long. They saw you as easily deceived, weak because of your bickering. They didn't expect us to lose. But we did. So they decided to change tactics. Rather than violent conflict, we needed to fight more subtly. They decided that we needed to place Andromedans in key positions in your government, your military. To undermine you from the inside."

Blake leaned back against the other examination table. "By impersonating those figures."

"Not quite." Sweizel began to fiddle with the sleeve of her shirt. "Our people cannot sustain other shapes for very long. And when we are wounded, we bleed green. Your society is very violent. Should one of us take over power, eventually, we would be found out. So our leaders established a program to create an Andromedan/human hybrid. One that could sustain human shape with ease."

"You were experimenting on humans!" Cally went pale and looked at Avon with horror and sadness.

"Yes." The doctor looked away. "At first we tried to change the genetic makeup of our human prisoners, but that did not go well."

Avon let out a harsh laugh.

"We needed a new approach. Adult humans are not as genetically malleable as Andromedans. So, we began prenatal experimentation."

Vila peered around Cally. "What does that mean?"

"They were experimenting on babies." Blake's voice was sharp with anger.

"No, oh, no!" Sweizel shook her head and held out her hands imploringly. "We used the genetic material of our prisoners in order to create hybrids for implantation."

"Is Avon implanted?" Cally reached out and touched Avon; he fought not to shudder.

"Yes. His group was the only one that managed to survive the first two months." She looked up at Blake, her eyes shimmering green. "I'm sorry.

Blake walked over to Avon. "You're p—"

"Don't be an idiot, Blake!" he snarled. "I've been implanted with a parasite. A parasite I want removed!"

Blake bit his thumb. "Are you sure? The child—"

Avon did not let him finish his sentence. He grabbed Blake by his shirt and tugged. "It is not a child. It is a monster and I do not want it in me."

"All right, Avon. All right." Blake rested his hand on Avon's and squeezed gently. "I'll make sure it's taken care of."

Avon released Blake's shirt and closed his eyes. He knew Blake would keep his word.

*****

The next time Avon opened his eyes, the medical room was dark. The only light came from a small lamp. Blake was sitting next to him, looking over a datapad.

"What happened?" Avon tried to sit up, but Blake stopped him.

"You've been asleep for the past day and a half. Exhaustion, I imagine." Blake set down the datapad and offered Avon a glass of water.

"What have you done with Sweizel?" He took a few sips before handing it back.

"We have her locked in one of the spare cabins. It took some convincing, but she'll perform the… operation. If that's what you want."

"It's what I want."

Blake nodded. "You're in bad shape. Exhausted, undernourished, and according to Cally, every system in your body is abnormal."

Avon snorted and ran his fingers through his hair. "Is that why you're here? To be sure I don't die?"

"No. Not quite. We're worried. Cally and I have been taking turns standing guard." Blake looked away, into the darkness.

Avon raised an eyebrow. "Only you and Cally?"

"The others are… apprehensive."

"Are they?"

"Tarrant doesn't know you, Jenna…"

"Doesn't like me."

Blake ignored the comment. "Jenna and Vila are…"

"Afraid."

Avon closed his eyes again; he wished he could say he was surprised. It was the same at the facility. Every time someone would come back from the experiments, the other prisoners would always stay clear of him or her. Who knew what the Andromedans had done to them? Who knew what they had become?

"When will she perform the operation?"

"Two days." Blake stood over him and straightened the blanket covering him. "Why don't you try to get some rest? You still look exhausted."

He felt Blake's hand on his forehead. "I'm not a child."

"Far from it. Now sleep."

"You haven't changed one bit."

"Neither have you," Blake replied.

*****

Avon woke to the most excruciating pain he had ever felt. He cried out, his body jerking as if trying to escape whatever was afflicting him. Hands grabbed at him, held him still, and that just made him fight harder. He knew what those hands, and the things attached to them, would do to him and he screamed. One of them tried to talk to him, but he didn't listen; they lied. They always lied.

He convulsed again, body arching, bile rising to his mouth then pouring out, green and slimy. It was inside of him, he could feel it moving underneath his skin. If he could find something sharp he could cut it out.

He would cut it out.

*****

He opened his eyes and Cally smiled down at him.

"You're awake, good." She touched him gently on the arm, then began to unstrap him from the bed. "I'd ask how you are, but I already know."

"What—what happened?" His throat felt raw and his voice came in a hoarse whisper.

"The foetus is becoming more active. Your body did not take it well. We were afraid you would hurt yourself."

"I'd worry more about this… parasite hurting me."

"Avon, it is not a parasite or a monster. It is a child, a half-alien child." She looked at him with hurt eyes. "Would you call me a monster?"

"It's not the same thing."

Cally opened her mouth, sighed, and then ran the tissue regenerator over the bruises on his body. "Are you hungry?"

Avon's stomach rolled and he grimaced. "No."

"Still you should eat. I'll have Blake bring you some broth."

"Then why did you ask?"

She smiled. "I thought it only polite. Besides, you'll need your strength for tomorrow."

Avon looked up at her, a confused frown on his face.

Cally's smiled vanished. "Tomorrow, Sweizel is going to perform the operation. Blake will be assisting her."

He felt a malicious delight in responding. "Good."

*****

Avon came out of the anesthesia to the sound of Tarrant and Blake arguing in furious whispers.

"We can't care for him here, Blake, and you know it. I'm sorry if that upsets you, but Federation is still after us." Avon had to hand it to the boy, he didn't back down, not even when Blake gave him a livid glare that would bring down a warg-strangler.

"I am not going to abandon him. None of us are."

Tarrant sighed. "Jenna and Vila agree with me. Blake, we don't want to force the issue, but we will."

"Are you threatening me?"

Tarrant opened and closed his mouth a few times; then he looked away.

"Tell Jenna and Vila that if either of them would like to leave, I will happily find them a planet. Do I make myself clear?"

Tarrant nodded. "Yes, Blake, you made yourself perfectly clear."

Avon frowned, trying to think. His head felt as if it were stuffed with synth-fiber. Why would they want him off the ship? He was back to normal now. Unless… He tried to sit up, but only managed to make his limbs flail absurdly and upset the wires attached to his body.

"Get back to the flight deck, Tarrant." Blake rushed forward and captured one of Avon's hands. "You're awake."

"Obv—" He coughed and swallowed, trying to get moisture into his mouth.

"Here." Blake offered Avon a cup of water, and placed the straw in his mouth.

Avon took a few sips and tried again. "Obviously. What—What were you and the boy arguing about?"

"You should get some rest." Blake set the cup on the table near the bed.

"Blake!" Avon gripped Blake's hand as hard as he could.

Blake briefly closed his eyes. When he opened them, Avon could see the pain. "We tried. We tried but we couldn't do it."

Avon squeezed Blake's hand even harder and felt a surge of triumph when he winced. "Couldn't or *wouldn't*?"

"Couldn't! Do you really think I would disregard your decision?"

Avon opened his mouth to say yes, yes, he could, but stopped because that would have been a lie. "Then what happened?"

"Sweizel opened you up and… I expected there to be a sac, the way—they way human children are, but it wasn't. She opened you up and there it was nestled there in your body. There were thick threads attached to your organs. I suppose that's how it feeds." There was a look of fascinated disgust on Blake's face. "She detached the first thread and… it… lost shape. The ch—it lost shape. And you… your vital signs dropped.

"Once Sweizel stabilized you, she tried again. This time it moved, tried to hide, as if it knew. She cut another thread and you stopped breathing. A few more and we realized that it would kill you, too. I'm sorry, Avon."

Avon squeezed his eyes closed. "Shut up and leave me alone, Blake."

"Avon…" Blake's voice held all the apology he could muster.

"I said, leave me alone!"

There was a long pause, then, "All right, Avon. All right."

*****

A few days later, against the others' wishes, he moved back into his cabin. He was not going to allow the parasite to control his life. He was determined to follow his old routine. That proved to be more difficult than he imagined. Time and again his body betrayed him.

The pain he could manage, muffling his scream with his pillow. He left a pail by his bed to catch the deep green slime that poured from his mouth and left him shaking with disgust.

It was the small things that made life unbearable: the craving for salt that was so bad, he found himself shoveling spoonfuls into his mouth and the sudden exhaustion he felt mid-day, just as he traced the problem in the secondary computer's circuitry. Unbearable as they were, in the light of day, he bore them.

It was only when 'night' fell on the Liberator that he wondered if it was worth it.

*****

His cabin was so dark he couldn't see his hand in front of his face. But he didn't close his eyes, because if he did, he would have images to go with the sounds. Sounds that he knew did not exist: the creak of a bed, the moan of Dayna having a nightmare, a scream so loud that it might have been his.

And worse.

The sound of wet, of slithering, moving closer in the darkness. His body tensed, tensed as he waited for the cold, clammy touch. And what would it need this time? Hair, skin, blood? Or a more intimate sample?

He knew that if he turned on the light, the nightmare would fade. But he could not force himself to reach out into the darkness, though he knew, logically, that nothing could be there.

****

He clutched at the bedding, nails cutting into the silk. He knew that it must be day, time to shower and dress, but he could not move. His body soaked with sweat, trembling, he could not force his limbs from their positions.

Then the door announcer chimed and undignified relief flooded his body. "Come in."

The door slid open and Avon could see Blake's silhouette in doorway.

"Sweizel said you never made it to your morning check up." Blake moved forward, the door closed behind him, and he cursed when he stubbed his toe. "Why the hell is it so dark in here?"

Avon could hear Blake fumbling; then the room was filled with a dim light.

Blake turned to him and stopped, alarm evident on his face. "Are you in pain?"

He shook his head.

"Then what is it?" Blake gingerly sat at the edge of the bed.

"It's moving." His voice shook and he grabbed Blake's hand and brought it to his side. He wanted to share with someone the horror of the movement under his skin.

"Yes, it is." Blake stroked the skin, soothing the movement, calming the wild thing inside of him. "It's all right. I'm here and it's all right."

"It's not."

Blake reached over and brushed the hair from his forehead. "It will be."

*****

Avon was on the flight deck working on Zen's computers and enjoying Jenna's uneasy companionship when it happened. It was as if someone was shoving a hot poker through his belly, from the inside out. He dropped the laser probe he was using and destroyed half a day's work when fell to his knees and ripped out several hundred small wires when he tried to catch himself.

He screamed and curled into a ball as pain lanced through his belly once again. He could hear Jenna in the background calling to Blake. He took a small amount of satisfaction in hearing the panic in her voice.

Several agonizing minutes later and Blake was lifting him up.

"Blake? What?" He screamed again.

"It's time." Blake was moving quickly. "Shh, it's time."

When they finally made it to the medical unit and Blake set him on the examination bed, he was writhing in pain.

Cally was there, she helped Blake to strap him to the bed, as was Doctor Sweizel, who tore open Avon's shirt and swore.

"It's managed to breach the skin."

Avon blinked away the stinging in his eyes and looked down. For a moment, he wasn't sure what he was seeing. There was an enormous amount of blood, then he saw the tear in his skin and something green oozing from it.

Something inside of him snapped. He began to struggle, screaming for them to get it out. If they wouldn't get it out, he'd do it himself.

Blake threw himself over Avon's chest. "Damn it! Cut him open and get it out!"

"He's moving too much! I might damage him or the baby." Sweizel nodded to Cally who placed something on his forehead.

He had one more moment of panic, then nothing.

*****

Avon opened his eyes; everything in the dim room was fuzzy. It took him a moment to focus. Blake, Cally, and Sweizel were standing in front of tank with a green mass floating inside of it, talking softly.

"How long does it have to stay in the nutrient tank?" Cally tilted her head.

"Another few weeks until she can retain her shape."

"She? How can you tell?" Blake pressed his fingers to the tank. There was movement from the mass and Blake jerked his hand away.

"I did a few tests."

Avon closed his eyes. It was still alive, but so was he.

*****

It had taken a lot of work—Blake was always following him around—but he managed to obtain a weapon from the flight deck.

That… that was the easy part of his plan.

*****

Avon walked slowly into medical, carrying two mugs of tea. Cally stood, surprise evident on her face.

"Avon? What are you doing here?"

He raised an eyebrow and nodded to the mugs. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Oh." She flushed and took the proffered mug. "I didn't think you wanted to be in the same room as…"

"I don't." He tensed and took a sip of his tea. "But I… I owe you a debt."

Cally took a drink, frowned and looked into her mug. "You don't owe me anything, Avon. You're a friend and I wanted to help."

Avon waited until she had another drink before he responded. "I knew you'd say that. And that's not why I owe you a debt. I'm sorry, Cally."

"Sorry?" Cally frowned again; the mug slipped from her fingers. "What—what have you done?"

"I have to make it all right." He watched her struggle against drug, but he had done his research. Another few seconds and it was over. He checked her breathing, then placed two analgesics on the table next to her. She would need them when she woke.

Avon reached into his jacket and took the weapon in his hand. He walked over to the tank and pointed it.

"Don't do it."

He glanced at Blake and barred his teeth. "It deserves to die."

"No, no, she doesn't." Blake slowly moved forward.

"She?" Avon laughed. "Have you named it as well? It's a monster."

"She's a child. An innocent."

"That thing might have killed me. It… it drained me. Fed off of me." His hands shook.

"Not anymore. She's not inside of you anymore. If you kill her, you will kill an innocent child."

"It's a parasite." Avon looked at him; Blake had to understand.

"No."

"Yes." He took a deep breath; this had to be done. He began to squeeze.

"Her name is Nadia, after my sister."

Avon's muscles froze and he couldn't squeeze any harder. He turned the weapon on Blake. "You bastard!"

Blake walked up to Avon and took the gun from him. "Tarrant is retrofitting his ship. In a few days, Sweizel will take Nadia away and you'll never have to see her again."

"I will. Every time I close my eyes."

"You're tired." Blake put his arm around Avon's shoulders.

"I can't sleep."

"I know, Avon," Blake said, squeezing his shoulder, then leading him out into the corridor. "I know."


End file.
